


[Podfic] Sam Likes Dogs

by Hananobira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up covered in puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sam Likes Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam Likes Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708316) by [mishdemeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor). 



**Title:** [Sam Likes Dogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1708316)  
 **Author:** mishdemeanor  
 **Reader:** Hananobira  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Lucifer  
 **Rating:** General  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Length:** 00:03:03

 **Summary:** Sam wakes up covered in puppies.

 **Notes:** Thanks to mishdemeanor for having blanket permission!

This was recorded for Podfic Bingo for the Read Animatedly, Read with a Smile, Record in a New Location, Record While Lying Down, March Challenge: Pets/Animals, and No Editing squares. I recorded it lying on a park bench. It has absolutely DREADFUL sound quality and has not been edited, just so you're forewarned before you download.

 **Link to Podfic:**  
[MP3 (3.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sam%20Likes%20Dogs.mp3) or [M4B (2.7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sam%20Likes%20Dogs.m4b)  
**Audiofic Archive:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sam-likes-dogs)


End file.
